


imposters

by lovelyrutabagas



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Lots of Angst, much pain.......... much suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyrutabagas/pseuds/lovelyrutabagas
Summary: It started with Wally; then M'gann and Conner; next were Robin and Kaldur; Roy and Artemis were hit last. The Team is unable to rely on their mentors, and with two of their members out of the picture, M'gann and Wally have to work together to save themselves and their friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Redid imposters because the first was hella gross and not ok so im fixing this into something better? hopefully

…

_Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime. -_ _**Mineko Iwasaki** _

…

Wally bolted up, drenched in sweat, as the remnants of his nightmare slipped away into the night. He let out a heavy sigh and tried to relax against his bed.  _Another nightmare on a school night._

Wally stared up at the ceiling and strained to remember what it had been about. Auburn brows furrowed in thought and he frowned. Something about a magic portal…? The thought brought a snort of derision out of Wally and he shook his head. Magic was the last thing on his mind and he was surprised that the nightmare hadn't been worse. What with the Incident and all that.

Memories of the Incident crossed his mind and he shuddered; Wally never, ever wanted to have that happen in real life.

A few minutes passed as Wally tried—and failed— to fall back asleep.

Wally groaned aloud and said, "Come on, can't a guy catch a break?" He pulled himself out of bed and checked his phone. After swearing a bit at the brightness of the screen he saw that it was 2:00am and that he'd missed two calls from Dick and Alfred.  _That_ had him moving with inhuman speed to call back and get downstairs and to the nearest zetatube.

Wally had the ringing phone to his ear and had made his way to the stairs when he was intercepted by his uncle. Dropping his phone, Wally steadied himself against the railing. He picked up his phone, saw that that his call hadn't been answered, and held it by his side.

Uncle Barry was standing on the stairs and he looked at Wally like he'd just seen a ghost. Wally watched his uncle carefully on the off chance that this was somehow a test designed by Batman to see if Wally could catch an imposter. Then Uncle Barry grinned shakily and ran a hand through his hair.

_It's been one of those missions, Wally,_  the smile and gesture seemed to say. What his uncle actually said was different, though not quite.

"How're you holding up, buddy?" Uncle Barry whispered tiredly, leaning against the wall opposite the railing. His entire body sagged with exhaustion, but his eyes remained alert and locked onto Wally's face.

The question wasn't unexpected, Batman had probably filled the other mentors in on the Incident, but Wally still hesitated. How much did he know about it?

Uncle Barry saw Wally's hesitation and lowered himself onto the stair steps. He patted the space next to him and Wally obliged. Almost instantly, Wally's nose was assaulted with the stench of something rotten and he gagged. Next to him, his uncle started to snicker.

"Really, Uncle B? Don't tell me you forgot to shower before you left the Tower," Wally said, and glared at his uncle, who continued to laugh quietly at his nephews suffering. "Come on, you stink! What even happened for you to smell so bad?" Wally was grinning himself, but the question silenced his uncle. Looking at him, Wally could see grief take over for a moment before a blank mask took its place.

That grief, it surprised Wally; scared him, even. There wasn't anything Wally could think of that had happened that had ever made Uncle Barry look so sad. Unless… Wally's eyes widened in alarm and he spoke quickly.

"Did something happen? Is everyone OK? Was there an attack that hurt somebody? End of the world Doomsday stuff? Uncle Barry!" Wally's voice cracked at the end and he felt like crying. His uncle was back to looking sad, and panicked, again and Wally just wanted to know what had happened,  _dammit._

Uncle Barry turned his body towards Wally and shook his head, side-to-side, rapidly. His hands were up in a placating move and he looked even more upset than before.  _Good going, West, you made your uncle feel even worse._

"No, Wally, nothing like that happened!" He said soothingly. "I was just thinking about when you came to live with us." Uncle Barry put a hand on Wally's stiffened shoulder. "I'm sorry if I made you think something bad happened, kiddo," he apologized.

Wally felt himself go lax and rested his head in his hands. It made him uncomfortable to think about the reasons for his stay in his aunt and uncles' place, but… He glanced at his uncle from the corner of his eye and smiled at him. "Don't do that to me, Uncle Barry; I really thought someone had died or something!" Wally closed his eyes and missed his uncle's expression. Though Uncle Barry was quick to pull Wally into a smelly, bone-crushing hug that had him squawking into his uncle's shirt, then hugging him back.

"You still smell, Uncle B," Wally mumbled into his uncle's shoulder. Uncle Barry shook with repressed laughter and pulled Wally closer.

"All right, buddy, I'm going to take a shower and then catch some Z's. Get some rest." Uncle Barry released Wally and directed him back towards his room. Wally tossed himself, and his phone, onto the bed, and began to drift off to sleep.

…

Wally's door opened and he opened his eyes groggily and squinted up at his uncle. "Wha's happne'n, B?" Uncle Barry ran a hand through Wally's hair and he closed his eyes. On the verge of sleep, Wally felt a prick behind his left ear and his uncle's whisper.

"Goodnight, kiddo."

…

Wally slept peacefully for the rest of the night and awoke to the smell of readymade waffles coming from downstairs. He was practically drooling as he readied himself for school. He was almost ready to go aside from the fact that he couldn't find his phone.

Wally looked everywhere in his cluttered room for it, all the while the scent of waffles drifted upstairs.  _I'm gonna be late, man, where is it?!_

"Wally!" said Aunt Iris, "Are you still asleep?"

Wally raced out of his room and met her at the entrance to the kitchen. He'd scanned the stairway on his way down but hadn't seen the device.

"Sorry, Aunt Iris," Wally said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was looking for my phone. Have you seen it?"

His aunt gave him a blank look and Wally pouted at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head, but smiled at him. "How did you lose your phone this time, Wally?" she said teasingly.

"I didn't lose it, I swear! I had it last night, but now it's gone." Wally slumped a bit at that and Aunt Iris took pity on him.

"Maybe your uncle has it, Wally. You know how he is; he probably found it, pocketed it, and forgot to give it to you before heading to work," Aunt Iris explained. She reached out and grabbed his hands, patting them soothingly. "Don't worry, honey; you can do without your phone for a day. Besides," she added, seeing Wally's mouth open. "You've still got your communicator in case of an emergency."

Wally sighed, and then nodded. "Yeah, still got my comm."

"Good. Now, eat up, you've got to get going soon if you want to make it to school on time." The look on Aunt Iris' face made it clear that being late wasn't an option.

Wally nodded and hugged his aunt goodbye. The front door shut behind her and Wally started inhaling his food.

_Being late isn't an option._

After eating the last of his food, Wally gathered his things and set off, locking the door behind him. He set off at a jog to school and frequently ducked into alleys and onto rooftops to get to school on time. The end result was Wally's hair looking like it went through a hurricane and Wally himself smelling like rotten food after landing in a dumpster.

An apple core connected with the back of his head amidst a chorus of laughter. Wally sighed.

_Today just isn't my day, is it?_

…

After second period Spanish, Wally started to feel sick; his stomach churned from the three Twinkies he managed to snack on, and his head ached. The combined sensations of pain made him dizzy but with gritted teeth and dark sunglasses—courtesy of Dick— Wally was able to make it through third and fourth period.

By the time lunch rolled around, Wally was done. The noise from his classmates was deafening, the bright lights were blinding, and Wally's headache had only gotten worse. He knew he wouldn't make it to fifth period, let alone the end of the day.

Wally had to call Aunt Iris; or Uncle Barry. Someone who was an adult and could take him  _home_ because he was pretty sure that he was dying from some weird disease.

Winding his way throughout the halls of his school Wally came to a stumbling stop at a bathroom. His stomach was twisting itself into knots, and he could taste the Twinkies from earlier rising up in his throat. Going as fast as he dared Wally made his way into the bathroom—dimly he realized it was the girls' restroom; there were zero urinals in sight— and into the nearest stall.

He didn't bother locking the stall door behind him; he was too busy vomiting into the toilet. It was an agonizing few minutes as he gagged into the bowl. Wally gripped the sides of the toilet bowl while breathing heavily.

Wally tried to stand, but barely made it off the ground before his knees connected harshly with the tiled floor. He groaned and closed his eyes, back leaning against the stall's wall. He swallowed thickly, mucus suddenly clogging his throat and nose.

Wally didn't remember how long he sat there on the cool tile of the girls' bathroom, a toilet bowl full of vomit next to him. He did remember the strange warble he heard from the stall's entrance. And the girl behind it.

She was five foot nothing, dark sinned and chubby, and Wally could recall her from AP Bio, a shy, quiet girl who spoke very little to anyone. Now, she stood before Wally, hands half-raised in a helpless gesture.

Her lips parted briefly before closing and then opening again. "Are you- are you okay?" Her voice was deeper than he expected and Wally wanted to listen to her for the rest of time. He hadn't realized he had shut his eyes again until the girl—Cynthia?—shook his arm gently. The motion startled Wally and his stomach causing him to lean over the toilet bowl and retch noisily.

Cynthia hovered beside him, patting his back awkwardly.

"Nurse, office?" When he spoke, Wally's voice was stuffed to the max, and he had a hard time hearing it. "Take to nurse?"

"Take you to the nurse? Okay. I can do that, don't worry." Cynthia talks while she lifts up both of Wally's arms and drapes them over her shoulders. "I've got you. Baby steps, Wally; right foot, left foot," her instructions made his head spin and he almost threw up on their feet.

Luckily, Cynthia was fast on her feet, even with a guy nearly a foot taller than her leaning with all his weight against her.

They make quick progress to the nurse's office and Wally realized that he'd been heading in the wrong direction. Somehow, Wally had gotten lost on his way to the nurse.

"Here we are," Cynthia's voice broke through his thoughts. Wally didn't waste time in looking around. As soon as Cynthia let go of him, Wally tripped and fell onto the ground.

He remembered loud voices and someone hauling him up into a chair, and then, nothing.

…

Hmm that's the end of chapter one and I know it was short but whatta gonna do? So here it is, revised and hopefully not as bad as the first

Cynthia is an OC of mine, she's not a main or secondary character, I just needed to use someone to get Wally to where he needed to be, she won't be showing up again


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope is the only thing stronger than fear. –_ _**Suzanne Collins** _

…

Wally remembered passing out in the nurses' office after Cynthia had let go of him. He had hit the ground, hard. His head ached all over, and he was pretty sure that if the world didn't stop moving then he would vomit.

"Hey, kid? Kid, you awake?" Someone said, sounding far away and Wally struggled to listen. For some reason, his ears felt plugged up, almost as badly as his nose and throat.

" _Wally?"_

_That voice.._.

It hit him suddenly that the person speaking was his uncle, and Wally wanted to feel bad, really, but his head hurt too much to even think about guilt. Wally opened his eyes and was blinded temporarily by a beam of sunlight coming in through the window.

_Wait, window? Since when did the nurses' office have windows?_

Wally must have said something, or made some sort of noise to assure Uncle Barry that he was awake, because the man didn't question him any more after that. Something which Wally was eternally grateful for; even through his clogged up senses, Wally could still feel every noise stab itself into his brain, and the smell from the car was overwhelming.

Wally sniffled heavily and then gagged, because  _Seriously, Uncle B? Who eats Chinese food and tacos on their way to pick up their dying nephew?_ The pounding in his head was getting worse, and what once was a bearable car ride was quickly becoming the worst half-hour of his life.

The car slowed to a stop and Wally realized he'd drifted off, despite the pain in his head. He wondered blearily how he had gotten in the car; Wally didn't remember walking out and buckling up in the backseat.

There was a hand on his back, and an arm under his knees, and Wally knew what was about to happen and prepared himself for the sudden rush of humiliation and nausea. The nausea came easily when Uncle Barry lifted Wally out of the car, and he had to hunch over so Wally could dry heave into the bushes by the house.

For Wally, it felt like a second had passed between him being in the car and then in the house. Uncle Barry laid him out on the couch and then went upstairs; Wally had to squint against the bright yellow cushions and struggled to stay awake. His headache had returned with a vengeance.

Wally resisted for as long as he could, but gave in after a few minutes.

_A little nap never hurt anyone, right? And, it's not like Uncle B can't handle… whatever he's doing upstairs._

Wally slept.

…

When he woke up, Wally was being set into a high-backed chair by his uncle. His head spun, stomach churning violently, and he groaned weakly, his forehead coming into contact with the clean, see-through table.

"KF? Hey, what's wrong?" From Wally's left he could hear Dick talking.

Which made no sense since Dick was in Gotham fighting baddies.

"Yo!"

The shout made him snap his eyes open, and his vision went black for a few seconds. He gasped, body shaking and breaths uneven and shallow. Wally tried to grip the table, but his arms rebelled against him, barely moving an inch, and he groaned, vision coming back to him little by little.

Dick grunted, and his chair scraped against the floor.

"Wally?" He whispered. Dick moved closer. "Are you ok, man?"

Wally closed his eyes again, rested his head on the cool table top, and ignored his best friend's voice. It was too painful to listen to.

Dick didn't seem to like that response, as he knocked into Wally's chair with his side, only wheezing slightly as he did so. Wally squinted against the light and glared, or just squinted harder, at the outline of a hunched over Dick.

"What?" Wally's voice was like gravel, and his throat burned viciously from speaking only one word. His head remained pressed on the table, but he kept his eyes open and trained on Dick. He was blurry.

"I think we got hit with some—" He coughed wetly, interrupting himself. "We must've gotten hit with something from our last mission. To make us sick," Dick coughed again, more harshly this time, and Wally felt a tickle in the back of his throat, and struggled to keep his cough from erupting.

"Ye—?" He felt his voice give out before he could even finish the word. Wally knew he should have felt panic, but all he felt was a strange sort of detachment.

He sighed through his nose, Dick still blathering away in his ear and leaning against his chair heavily, and fell asleep, despite the growing bruise beneath his ear, spreading to his neck.

…

Someone was shaking his legs, hard enough to wake him from his dream.

His chest ached, and he was sweating profusely. Wally tried to sit up, but a sharp pain and a hand between his shoulder blades kept him down. He might've panicked a little.

He squirmed and opened his mouth, curses on the tip of his tongue, but his voice wouldn't work. He opened his eyes, wheezing, and tried not to cough. Wally swallowed painfully, and looked up as far up as he could, seeing white shirts all around.

_What's with all the white?_

He saw something move from the corner of his eye and attempted to turn his head, wincing when the slight movement made his neck muscles spasm in pain. He gasped and shut his eyes tightly.

Maybe it would help.

His leg was jostled, and Wally opened his eyes to his left. Dick sat there, both arms bandaged against his chest, and clothed in a white pants-and-shirt combo. He grinned when he noticed Wally's gaze, and then his mouth moved, forming words Wally couldn't hear.

They both stared at each other; Wally thinking it was a joke, while Dick waited for a response, though that was silly, wasn't it? He hadn't said anything.

Wally was smiling back at his younger friend, but Dick was looking over Wally's head, and well, Wally wasn't even going to try turning around after the first time.

Instead, someone grazed their fingers over his hair, and Wally— Well, he couldn't remember what made him flinch, but he did, and whoever was touching him had to have noticed.

The fingers moved to his forehead, and Wally sighed contently. Whoever was messing with his hair had cold fingers, which felt delightful against his flushed skin. They ruffled his hair roughly, and Wally knew then that it was either Roy or Uncle Barry.

Seeing as the hair ruffle wasn't immediately followed by a bone-crushing hug, it had to have been Roy.

Wally tried greeting him, but remained speechless.

Roy didn't seem to mind, his hand leaving his hair to his shoulder, almost as if he were guiding himself. Dick was pulling the same trick on Roy that he'd done to Wally, and he let out a wheezy breath as a laugh.

Wally couldn't hear it, it was so quiet, but Roy and Dick looked over at him. It was a little freaky, the both of them with their masks on and hiding their eyes from view. It didn't seem fair that he was the only one without his secret identity to fall back on, even though they all knew each other out of costume.

They were saying something, and Wally knew it wasn't a joke, then, as Roy was less into subtle pranks, like Dick, and more into the kind of stuff that was instant and painful.

A bone-deep ache hit him, sapping all of his strength and making his eyelids droop.

He focused his tired gaze on Dick, who seemed to be trying the hardest to enunciate for him, and managed to get the gist of it.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Wally didn't know how to reply; he couldn't nod, or speak, or move his arms in any way. So he hit his knee against the table, once to say yes, twice for no. He hoped they got it, since Wally could only feel the pain from hitting the table, not knowing if it was loud enough for them.

"Kid, good?" Roy was either really bad at enunciating, or Wally was more bad at lip reading than he thought. Dick quickly responded to Roy, and he stood up, holding himself carefully so as to not jostle his arms.

Dick mouthed out sorry, and Wally didn't have enough time to think why before Dick's bare foot connected painfully with his shin. He jumped, and though Roy held him down, the jolt from moving so suddenly made his muscles contract and squeeze. He felt lightheaded, and would have passed out if Roy hadn't started poking his sides with more force than was necessary.

He stayed awake long enough for the throbbing in his neck to subside to a dull ache, and for Aquaman to appear with an unconscious Aqualad in his arms. He left the room they were in, with Dick chasing after him.

He came back a few minutes later, Batman and Dick in tow.

Batman held Dick's shoulders gently from what Wally could see, and guided him back to his seat across from Wally. Roy said something, probably swearing at him for holding him captive with the other sidekicks, but Batman ignored him, focused on setting Dick at the table. Roy glared venomously from his seat near Dick and sulked.

He laid a compact pillow down for Dick to rest his arms on, and then leaned towards him, straightening up after Dick nodded his head. He bobbed his head, up and down, up and down, forcing Batman to hold his chin in one hand and his head in the other. Eventually, Dick stopped bobbing, and relaxed in Batman's hold, mouth actually open in a snore.

Aqualad was less fortunate.

He woke up after Aquaman seated him at the table and tried to get up. He failed to do so, Aquaman pushing him down and securing him with a large watery blanket. It started dripping once it was laid over Kaldur, making his white pants semi see-through. Wally saw the start of a vivid black bruise, larger than his hand, wrapped around his ankle and calf.

No wonder Aquaman was keeping him tied down. Unlike Wally, who couldn't move his upper body at all, Kal could, and had, swiping at his mentor blindly. The water blanket fell apart briefly, forming as crude imitations of Kaldur's water whips.

They lashed out weakly, and Aquaman batted them away, gesturing for Batman to help him.

With a pat to Dick's head, Batman strode over, hand moving to his pouch and removing a needle. The sight of the long instrument made him queasy.

Roy remained in his seat, and Wally had to wonder why he wasn't reacting, and received his answer when Roy slowly teetered towards the tabletop. Wally shut his eyes at the sight, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that Roy was about to wake up with a bloody nose.

The dreaded thump from Roy's face hitting the table never occurred. There was a slight breeze, and when Wally opened his eyes, squinting against the light and feeling weighed down by his tiredness. Uncle Barry was there, in uniform, laying Roy's head down on top of his arms. He glanced over at Wally, and grinned at him in relief.

As soon as he was done rearranging Roy, he sped over to Wally's side, running a gloved hand through his hair. Wally felt the weariness disappear from his body, and his head felt clearer. He was even able to lift his head, with Uncle Barry's hand holding his chin up as Wally leaned against the back of his chair.

He sighed, the lack of pain making him relax completely in his uncle's hold. He must have dozed off, because when he came back to his senses, his neck felt like knots had taken up permanent residence and their mentors were gone.

Not only were their mentors gone, but so were Roy and Rob.

Wally had to shift slightly so he could see over his shoulder, and noticed the beds. Kal was in the one closest to their table, tubes and needles sticking out of his body while he rested in a tub of churning water.  _He's in his own mini-hot tub._ Next to him was another bed, and on it was M'gann.

She looked fine, aside from her utter stillness on the white sheets.

_Wow, even Miss M is sick with… whatever this is._

Wally hadn't meant to think so loudly. But M'gann shot up with a gasp, and her thoughts slammed into his mind like a torpedo. She met his sideways gaze with wide glowing green eyes, and he tried to channel his calm into her thoughts, but he was no Dick, or Kaldur, and his efforts were easily overwhelmed and turned against him.

Calm turned to panic, and soon Wally was trembling in his seat, trying to lift himself to his feet and failing. M'gann managed to slide to the floor, her body sprawled out and limbs looking disjointed. Wally grimaced.

Suddenly, the doors opened and the Flash rushed in, with Martian Manhunter close behind.

Wally was scooped into his uncle's arms, and M'gann levitated by her uncle, and they were both taken out of the room, and into the hallway. It was empty, and white, exactly like the room they'd left. Wally expected them to be taken to another room where Dick and Roy were being held, but Flash went down one hall while Martian Manhunter went down another.

Wally started to protest, he wanted to stay with his friends, and he didn't want Uncle Barry to get sick, but all that came out of his mouth were a series of heavy coughs and wheezing.

"Easy, kiddo. Don't strain yourself just yet," Uncle Barry chuckled, but there was a strained note in his voice, and Wally wanted to crack a joke, wanted to push his uncle to take him back to his friends, but his vision went hazy and by the time it was clear again, he was in another room. It was blessedly dark and cool, with a twin-sized bed pushed against the farthest wall from the door.

It was exactly what Wally needed.

Uncle Barry set him down gently, rushing off as soon as Wally's head rested against the pillow, and then reappearing before he had a chance to worry. A water bottle with a straw was eased into his mouth and Wally drank reluctantly, his parched throat and upset stomach not calming any from the drink.

His uncle frowned at that, and it made Wally's already upset stomach churn unpleasantly. He knew he was about to vomit, and tried to warn his uncle before he did. Within the next second, Wally was dragged up and over the side of the bed into Uncle Barry's lap where an empty bowl was waiting for him.

He vomited for what seemed like ages, coughing and sobbing between breaths. All the while his uncle rubbed his back, soothing words pouring from his mouth and curling into Wally's ears; a surprisingly effective balm to his pain.

…

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but Wally knew when he woke up.

The pounding at his door was loud enough that if it weren't built to withstand superhuman strength then it would be cracking under pressure. He groaned and attempted to roll onto his side and avoid the noise only to gasp suddenly from the unexpected pain it caused. It felt like his ribs were broken, his chest caving in and smushing all of his organs to a pulp.

Hacking quietly, Wally tried again to roll onto his side, the pounding at his door having gone silent. When that failed, Wally panted shallowly and planned to begin to inch his way up the headboard. He got halfway there before the pounding began again, this time sounding like it was coming from directly behind him.

Wally jerked away, falling onto his side and making a noise that he didn't think was humanly possible, a whining yowl that tore at his dry throat, but that didn't register in his ears. He didn't think about that, though.

All he could focus on was the sudden ringing in his ears, the screeching that he dimly recalled as being from M'gann's favorite band.

_But why would I think about M'gann's music—?_

Words, frantic and loud, charged into his mind, and Wally understood then, that all the noise he'd heard before was just M'gann trying to connect with him. Relief made him slump further into the bed, and he ignored the protests from his body.

_M'gann! You OK?_

_**Wally! Wally, are you OK? I heard you crying and I could feel your pain; what happened? Who hurt you?** _

Wally wanted to say that he was fine, wanted to push her to see how injured she was, but then he took a breath and started coughing, violently. He gasped soundlessly, mouth gaping open and closed. He resembled a dying fish, flopping on the deck of a ship, only Wally wasn't a fish, he was a kid, and he was suffocating, and M'gann was shouting at him, asking him what was wrong, and he tried to tell her, except he couldn't breathe and they were talking through his brain, and his brain needed oxygen, and  _he couldn't get any._

"—ddo? Wally!?" Someone was touching him, pulling at his shirt and checking his pulse. Wally made a noise then, a high-pitched keening that made his ears ring with it. Whoever was with him suddenly let go, and he panicked.

Maybe he said something, or did something, but there was a sharp prick behind his ear,, and he could breathe again. He spent a few minutes just breathing, M'gann's voice weakening until it disappeared entirely, and felt himself nodding off.

"Unc' Ber?" Wally mumbled, and opened his eyes to slits. Uncle Barry was hunched in on himself, next to his bed on the floor, Flash uniform tucked away into his ring and dressed in his civvies. He smiled when he met Wally's gaze, though he still looked upset.

"Hey, baby."

_Woah._ Wally blinked sluggishly.  _Uncle B must be really worried if he's going back to that nickname._

"Wha's… wro'n?" His speech was slurred, and he still felt tired, but Uncle B was hurting and Wally didn't think that was fair. His uncle deserved to be happy. Wally flopped his hand around on the bed, wincing at the unintentional pain it caused but grinning when he connected with his uncle's head.

Uncle Barry laughed a little, and held his wrist in a gentle grip. With his wrist being held, Wally couldn't feel any of the usual pains that came with it being moved around, but discarded it as being unimportant. "I'm alright, Wally; just worried about you." He rubbed his thumb over Wally's pulse, once, twice, before letting go, and the pain came rushing back.

"Nuh!" Wally scrambled for his uncle's hand again, gasping when he reached too far and pulled something within his chest. Uncle Barry was there immediately, smoothing Wally's hair back and whispering too softly for him to hear. It was enough, though, to get him to calm down and settle back into sleep.

The last thing he heard wasn't from his uncle, but rather from M'gann, her voice still weak.

_**something's wrong here. don't trust them.** _

…

i….. have no excuses for why this took so goddamn long, I'm just a dummy who didn't want to write for a long ass time

chapter 3, whew won't be out for a while but enjoy this! 3K words of pure wally whump!


End file.
